


Learning to love

by sammy_the_sasquatch_boyking



Category: Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Soulmate AU, amellecki, small amount of jenneel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammy_the_sasquatch_boyking/pseuds/sammy_the_sasquatch_boyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU where you see in colour when you touch your soulmate</p><p>Stephen is introverted and once again the new kid in yet another school. He avoids other people at all costs until one certain dimpled giant decides to worm himself into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments would greatly be appreciated, I hope you enjoy!

Stephen couldn’t help but fidget nervously in his seat as his mom drove him once again to a new school. His mom worked in hospitality and was constantly moving around in order to get experience so that one day she could open her own hotel, this however meant he was the new kid at every school. He hated the attention he received, being new meant he was constantly stared at as he walked through the corridors (his height being more than average at 6’ didn't help with that), not to mention how people would always come to him with inquisitive eyes and ask to know everything about him. More often than not he’d always escape, eating lunch under the bleachers or behind some bushes in order to try and regain his composure for the rest of the day.

His mom called him shy, always asking when he’ll invite one of his friends over and was saddened when he always said he hasn’t got any before going up to his room. Stephen had heard the word introvert thrown around and he just knew it applied to him, granted at first he’d denied it. But in the end he couldn’t help but see how accurately it described him.

As his mom slowed down and eventually stopped in front of the school Stephen couldn’t help the fear and trepidation in his eyes. He watched people slowly filter in through the doors, heard laughs and shrieks as they mucked around outside. Stephen swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing as he tried to get rid of the sweat on his hands by rubbing them on his jeans. The attempt was futile as his hands remained clammy despite his best attempts.

“Do I really have to go?” his voice was quiet barely heard in the silence of the car.

“You know you do sweetie, I’m sorry I can’t make things different. C’mere”

She held her arms out in invitation, and slowly Stephen leaned over and hugged back. His mom was the only one he allowed to touch him, and even that was kept to a minimum. He never allowed anyone to touch him otherwise, accidental or not.

“I know our conditions haven’t exactly been the best, but now we have a chance to settle down...to be a family.” It was here that they broke the hug but she still kept her hand on his shoulder in a gesture that was supportive and comfortable for him. “I hate seeing you like this Stephen, you need someone in your life other than me”

“I know mom bu-”

“I know sweetie and I’m not saying you have to go around befriending everyone you see. All I ask is that you at least talk to someone, it doesn’t have to be for very long, please? If not for me, then for you” 

“I’ll try mom” he could sense the lie in his own words and judging by the look in his mom's eyes she knew it too. She sighed, squeezing his shoulder gently.

“I’ll see you later, I’m gonna make your favourite for dinner”

Stephen couldn’t help but break out a small smile “Thanks mom”. Grabbing his rucksack and with a final goodbye he left the safety and familiarity of the car and started slowly walking up the path that lead him up some stairs and the big double doors that looked more ominous with every step. At least there was no one out here anymore.

He thought by now after doing this for so long he’d get used to it but it only got worse each time, his heart beat started rising as he broke into a sweat, stepping through the doorway his breath stopped for moment. After a minute or two of standing there eyes closed and breathing deeply in an attempt to ground himself he eventually walked up to the front desk.

After a moment of waiting he was met with an older lady who had kind eyes, this helped to relax him a small amount. After a brief discussion about the rules, his timetable and where abouts his lessons were on the map supplied, he was being lead through the currently empty hallways to his first class of the day. English.

He was introduced to his teacher, a man in his 50’s with pitch black hair and tweed jacket, before being shown his seat, praising any and every entity that he didn’t have to stand up front and introduce himself.

As the teacher carried on with his earlier topic, Stephen got his notepad and pen out trying to ignore the stares of his now classmates he could feel burning into him. The lesson wore on and people still kept cutting him glances, making him anxious. In an attempt to distract himself he started twirling his pen between the fingers of his right hand, something he was well practised in. This time however one of his fingers missed the mark and his pen was flung to floor and under the desk of the guy sitting next to him.

Glaring at it he tried to will the pen to come back to him, it being the only one he has on him today because there is no way he is asking the stranger to pick it up for him, or was he going to crouch down and get it himself. Mourning the loss of his pen he didn’t hear the small “hey” directed at him. It was only when he saw his pen land on his desk did he turn to the stranger, a meek “thank you” escaping his lips.

Even in black and white Stephen could tell this guy was gorgeous, he had a bright smile and dimples to compliment it, and even without colour he could see this guys eyes were a myriad of colours. His bangs fell just in front of his eyes making him look impossibly cute as the guy smiled at him.

“Hey” he heard the stranger whisper but it was the loudest thing stephen heard in the room. Unable to answer he simply nodded his head and turned back to the front, trying to get some notes down before the end of the lesson.

The boy didn’t give up though introducing himself as Jared, before holding his hand out in a handshake. Stephen glared at the hand for a moment unable to say or do anything, eventually the boy turned back around no longer looking at Stephen and probably thinking he was a complete weirdo.

With a couple minutes left of the lesson he closed his eyes, preparing himself mentally for the chaos that would be the school hallways. When he opened them again he saw a small strip of paper on his desk with hey :) messily scrawled on it. One quick glance to his side confirmed that the guy, Jared, was looking at him with a small but warm smile on his face.

His voice was rough and quiet with misuse “Stephen. M’names Stephen”

It was then that the bell sounded ending the class and marking the beginning of Stephen’s personal hell.

Quickly grabbing his notebook and pocketing his pen he slung his backpack over his shoulder and practically ran out of the classroom. People were just beginning to filter out of their classrooms and he quickly slipped into one of the bathrooms and into a stall.

He got the map of the school out and located his next class, It wasn’t too far away but he needed a moment to collect himself from the last class and for the hallways to clear.

As he waited his mind slipped back to the boy in his English class. Whilst he was getting flushed and clammy from thinking about it, he couldn’t help the tiniest curve of his lip. He knew he could never have anything with the guy, or anyone for that matter, but at least his mom would be happy he had talked to someone. For the first time in a long time he was looking forward to going home and telling his mom about his day and the guy with the dimples.

It was at this point he heard the bell signifying the start of class. Taking a deep breath he left the safe enclosure of the cubicle for the sink to quickly wash his face.

It was his first day, so he reckoned he’d be allowed to be late to class. Leaving the bathroom, he walked hurriedly through the hallways till he reached his Chemistry class. Knocking on the door he entered and was once again thankful that he didn’t have to make an introduction.

He was told to sit anywhere as lab partners hadn’t been assigned yet, a brief glance around the room showed a few empty seats at the back of the class and he quickly hurried to them.

After he’d gotten out his notebook and pen he noticed a note next to him and his eyes quickly scanned over the messy but slightly familiar handwriting.

Wanna be partners?

Looking up he saw the dimple guy from English, smiling at him whilst also looking at him as if he held all the answers to the universe. He couldn’t help his blush under the stare but nodded and turned back to the front of the class.

He didn’t know it yet but he was very much screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this has taken so long to update but know that I'm on holidays I should be able to write a lot more

If you asked Jared what he thought about the whole soulmate thing he’d tell you that it was romantic and kinda magical, that in the whole universe there was that one person who was just for you.

Over the past week Jared hadn’t exactly been feeling 100%, convinced that there is no one for him and that he would be the one outlier in human history. Normally his family would’ve noticed his morose state but between mid terms, extra hours at work and his sister Meg's birthday, his behaviour had gone by unnoticed.

He could always go to Jensen of course and he knew his best friend would be there in a heartbeat, but he’d found his soulmate Danneel last week and he didn’t want to disrupt their time together. Don’t get him wrong, he loves her. She’s feisty and can whip out a sassy one liner that even gives him a run for his money. In short they’re perfect for one another and he doesn’t want to interrupt their valuable time together so he can bitch about his problems.

So it was with a heavy heart that he walked into school on Monday, bangs covering his eyes as he tried to shrink into himself and avoid the compression of other human bodies as he made his way to class. He couldn’t help but the notice the side eyes and whispers about him, when the person who you normally see bouncing around everyday is suddenly shuffling and shy you know something is wrong.

Taking his seat Jared got out his notepad and pen to give the illusion of productivity as he tuned his teacher out and started doodling his interpretation of what an alien might look like.

About 20 minutes into the lesson he was drawn away from his scaled tentacle alien to see one of the cutest boys he’d seen for a while. He’d sworn that he’d never do anything with anyone unless it was with his soulmate, he could still look around though.

The guy looked scared as hell, he was what 6” and was trying to pass for 4”. He felt a wince of sympathy for the guy, starting a new school was tough on anybody and for some strange reason felt a surge of protectiveness towards him.

He tried not to stare too openly as the new guy made his way to the empty desk next to him, and was trying to come up with ways to introduce himself.

Clearly he was shy and out of his comfort zone so whatever he tried probably wouldn’t work. Just as he was about to introduce himself he felt something hit his leg and looking down saw a pen. Sinking down in his chair in order to reach and drag the pen towards him, he then picked it up and glancing around quickly realized it was new guys pen, giving him an opportunity to finally talk to him.

“Hey” hoping that he would notice. When the guy didn’t turn or answer he put the pen onto his desk, it was then that the boy turned to give a barely there thank you before turning back to the teacher, Jared’s heart melted just a little bit more at that.

Deciding not to give up he once again tried to start talking to him, another quiet but unmistakable hey directed into the direction, before introducing himself with a handshake just like he was taught. When all the guy did was stare at him he withdrew his hand and with 5 minutes left of the lesson he quickly ripped off a piece of paper, narrowly missing his alien creation, then scribbled a quick hey onto the slip of the paper before putting onto the desk next to him.

After a minute he saw the guy look at the paper before slightly facing him and introducing himself as Stephen. If he wasn’t listening for it, he would’ve missed his name completely.   
He mulled over the name but before he could say anything more the bell rang and Stephen ran from the class leaving Jared to stare after him.

Grabbing his stuff Jared left the room and made his way to Chemistry before he ran into Jensen, literally, it was only Jensen’s strong grip on his arm that kept him from falling onto the floor.

“You okay dude? You looked pretty out of it” Jensen sounded concerned and why wouldn’t he be, Jared was almost always aware of everyone, striking up conversations in the hallways between class and congratulating anyone and everyone from the basketball team to the Mathletes.

“Yeah I’m fine. Listen I gotta go, I’ll talk to you later, yeah? Awesome” With that Jared was gone barely giving Jensen time to answer.

The bell rang as he stepped into the class and he made his way to his seat at the back of the class whilst the teacher finished writing this terms syllabus. Whilst he liked Chemistry he hated having a lab partner, pretty much everyone wanted to be with him but mostly just so he could do the majority of the workload. He’s fine helping others and doing the work because it’s easy enough but his mom always makes sure he’s not taken for granted and he doesn’t do everything.

His mind wandered back to Stephen, he couldn’t really explain it but he felt this strange connection to him, which was kinda stupid because they’d said less than 10 words between them.

In his musing he didn’t notice someone come and sit next and was surprised when he turned to see Stephen sitting there, still trying to shrink into himself.

Again he brought out his notepad and wrote on a piece before tearing it and putting it in front of Stephen. His note was read before the guy turned completely to him, staring at him full on. Jared put on his best smile and saw how a blush bloomed on Stephens cheeks, before he hastily nodded and turned back to the front. He was thinking how adorable Stephen actually was before he saw a quick flash of movement as a piece of paper was put in front of him.

Hey

Jared smiled before replying underneath. Hey :D

Yep Jared was screwed.

***  
Chemistry wasn’t as awful as he thought it would be. Sure, he’d rather be doing everything by himself but Jared had apparently made it his mission to reach out to him and he still didn’t know how he felt about that.

Exchanging notes had been interesting to say the least, whilst he had been terrified most of the time Jared was happy enough to talk about himself, never asking anything that would put Stephen too on the spot.

After Jared had had a brief scan of Stephens timetable they’d found out that they had several lessons together, all of which Jared insisted they sit together. Stephen was hesitant to agree but Jared wouldn’t take no for an answer and also insisted on taking him for a tour of the school.

Jared waited patiently whilst Stephen gathered his thoughts for a moment. He did need to learn the school grounds but he would have rather walked around by himself, allowing him to take note of everything he needed at his own pace. Looking up he saw Jared softly smiling at him, nothing but warmth in those… Were there sunflowers in his eyes?

Jared gave a slight cough, taking Stephen out of his stupor and before he knew what he was doing, he was saying yes to the proposed offer. Realizing what he’d done, his face started to go red. He quickly turned to head out the door and to somewhere isolated for the rest of break, but not before he saw Jared give a blinding smile, and was that a fist pump? 

***  
Sitting on perhaps the furthest corner of the field, Stephen just flopped down, staring at the sky, and taking several deep breaths. His first day had been harder than he thought it would, with people staring and so obviously talking about him as he passed, having to stand at the front of class for his peers to judge him, and then there was Jared.

Sure he was nice enough, but some of the time he could just be a bit too much. After a glorious lesson of P.E. which involved Jared bouncing around half the time as he introduced his best friend Jensen, Stephen desperately needed some alone time.

He’d never thought about making friends, let alone on the first day, if friend was what he could call Jared. The guy seemed too happy for his own good, but hanging around with someone as miserable and pessimistic as he was would not be good for him.

Stephen sighed whilst staring at the grey sky overhead, and watched as the darker grey clouds sped across it. For the most part he dreaded finding his soulmate, someone whom he was expected to love and commit to at the drop of a hat, not for him. The only good thing that would come out of it was that he’d be able to see colour, beautiful colours that would make the Earth seem a lot more wondrous than it already was.

The statistics were that pretty much everyone would find their soulmates by high school or college, about 5% of people would find their soulmate later in life and around 0.0000001% of people never find their soulmate.

His mum was the 5% category, she acted like she was fine with it, that her time would come, but he could see the way it tore her up inside that she hadn’t found hers yet. Of course she couldn’t wait for him to find his soulmate, she worried too much that he was lonely, but had never really understood that he preferred the company of only a scant few people. 

Whilst he wanted to see colour, secretly he hoped to be in that small % that never found their soulmate. He thought it was part of the reason why he didn’t let very many people touch him, in fear that he may meet ‘the one’ and therefore have so many expectations put upon him and his entire life changing course.

Stephen shook his head as he sat up. All this talk of soulmates was making his brain hurt. Delving into his bag he took out the lunch, he’d made earlier in order to avoid the hussle and bussle of the school cafeteria. Needless to say he was grateful for it now.

Taking a bite from his PB & J sandwich he thought of the few hours he had left of school, and tried to ignore all thought of long hair and dimples.

***

The final bell rang and Stephen picked up his meagre things and practically sprinted out of the classroom, eager to get outside where he knew his mum was waiting to take him home. He heard someone shouting his name but ignored it as the likely chance was that it wasn’t aimed at him. He made it outside and to the pick up lane but he couldn’t see his mum's car.

Deciding she may be a little late, Stephen took off his bag to put his notepad and pens which he was still holding from his speedy escape. 10 minutes had gone by and the stream of students leaving had definitely ebbed.

Taking out his phone he dialed his mum's number, it was a few rings before she picked up.

“Hey sweetie, what’s up?”

“I need picking up from school, please”

“Oh baby. I’m so sorry I forgot, I’ll be ther-”

“Hey Stephen” Turning around in the direction of the call he could see Jared walking up to, smile plastered on his face like always. Stephen could see he was about to say something more before he noticed he was on the phone and held his hands out in apology.

“Stephen are you there? Who was that? Are you-”

“Mum, I’m here, I’m fine. He’s just someone I met today”

“Oooo is he cute? What is he like?”

“Mum” Stephen whined before he flushed red, noticing in the corner of his eye Jared smirking towards him. “I’m not talking about it now. Maybe later”

“Ok baby, I’ll be there in 10 minutes” Stephen could hear the undertone of excitement in her voice but ignored as he said his goodbyes and hung up.

He turned toward Jared, but before he could say anything Jared started talking

“I’m sorry for shouting at you, I didn’t know you were on the phone. I just saw you standing there and thought yo-” He was speaking quickly, as if nervous, but Stephen stopped him. 

“It’s okay Jared” He said quietly, before turning his eyes to the entryway to await the arrival of his mum.

“Waiting for someone?” Jared asked

“My mum”

It was silent afterwards, but strangely not awkward like so many of his other conversations with people. He noticed how Jared was looking at him from time to time, like he wanted to say something but he didn’t know how.

Just as he opened his mouth, Stephen saw his mum’s car pull into the school grounds.

“That’s my mum, I’ll see you tomorrow I guess” Stephen gave a small smile before heading towards the car parked just ahead of him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow” 

Stephen barely heard the words, Jared nothing like the excited puppy (for lack of a better word) that he had been nearly all day. As he got in the car, he looked out the window to see a slightly hunched Jared staring after him. He tried to ignore the small hurt he could see in those eyes, but turned away as he started to mentally prepare himself for the interrogation he knew was coming.

***  
“Jared...Hellllllllloooooooo. Earth to Jared, do you copy” Jensen sighed, he tried another minute of calling to Jared but with no answer forthcoming, he walked to the other side of his bedroom to stand in front of Jared.

He clapped his hands by Jared’s face, which had the desired effect as Jared startled backwards almost falling off of the chair. Before Jared could start exclaiming about what an arsehole his best friend was Jensen simply patted his shoulder before turning back to his bed.

“Sorry Jay, I had to. You were out of it… Again.” Jensen tried to keep the guilty tone out of his voice, he knew how Jared hated loud noises, especially when they were next to him. “So tell me what’s wrong, Is McNally giving you a hard time again? Just say the word and he’s as good as dead meat”

Jared huffed a laugh “How do you know something is even wrong with me? For all you know I was daydreaming about Harrison Tayne and you just ruined it”

“Jay” Jensen sighed before giving Jared a very pointed look. “I’m you’re best friend, nearly our whole lives. Don’t you think that after all that time I’d know when you aren’t feeling too great? So I’ll say it again, what’s wrong?”

Jared closed his eyes and scrubbed a hand down his face, he loved Jensen he really did, but sometimes he was a pain in the arse and too perceptive for his own good.

Jared sighed again before starting “Look nothing’s wrong okay, just with mid-terms and Meg’s birthday things have been a little hectic and I’ve just been stressing. Give me a week and I’ll be right as rain again” He ended with a smile, but it was forced, and from the look Jensen gave him he knew it too.

After a moment of silence involving Jensen staring rather intently at Jared he spoke “Is this about me and Danneel? I know things have been rather hectic lately and I didn’t mean for any of this to happen, but you’ve got to know that I’ll be here for you whenever you need me”

Jared was staring at the floor, he felt guilty because this was part of his problem but he couldn’t tell that to his friend. It’d practically be asking to pick one person over the other, and despite having been lifelong friends Jared knew he would be left in the dust. 

“It’s not about you and Danneel, hell I think you’re perfect for each other. Look I know you think that something’s wrong, but it’s fine honestly. Just let me relax from the past few weeks and I’ll be ‘back to normal’ in no time okay?” Jared took a deep breath, and opened his eyes to see Jensen looking at him intensely again.

Another minute passed by before Jensen looked away, getting off of his bed and grabbing his jacket and keys. “Okay then enough of this touchie feelie stuff, we’re going out tonight, my treat.

Jared stood up from the chair before walking towards the door and mentally letting out a much needed breath. He knew that Jensen knew he was lying, but luckily he’d dropped the subject before things got more heated.

It was only a matter of time before Jensen came to him again, try as he might Jared was not too good at concealing his emotions. Jensen would be worried again soon enough, probably when he’ll forget to eat as he was want to do when these moods struck.

He loved Jensen, but sometimes he was a pain in arse who cared too much.

***

It was almost the end of the day and Jared had stopped listening to his Geography teacher and was surreptitiously throwing glances towards Stephen who was sitting next to him.

His mind was putting him into different scenarios, all of which ended up with him somehow holding him, and in some cases kissing. He had no idea when those thoughts began to surface but recently his mind seemed to always turn to them.

The bell ringing jolted him out of his thoughts and he had to quickly get his things in order to follow Stephen out. Even though they hardly talked Jared liked to think that they were friends. Jensen couldn’t really understand why Jared wanted to be his friend, hell even Jared couldn’t really explain it either.

They were outside now, Stephen’s mum not having yet arrived, and Stephen glanced behind him to look at Jared. He quickly looked away when he noticed Jared looking at him and flushed red, Jared couldn’t help but find it adorable.

“What do you think about the English assignment?” Whilst he didn’t find their silences awkward he still wanted to find out everything about the other boy.

“It seems easy enough” Stephen quickly looked at Jared so as not to seem rude “You?”

“Same really, I did To Kill A Mockingbird a couple years ago so I’ve pretty much done all this before”

They went back into silence for a minute before Stephen’s mum came driving into the car park. Stephen turned quickly to say a quick goodbye but before he could go Jared grabbed hold of his arm. For a moment Jared thought he could see colour, but all he could see were Stephen’s eyes, looking at the hues of whatever colour his eyes were. 

He’d have to ask Jensen later.

Jared sat upright in bed, the ringing of his alarm barely registering as he reached over and slammed his hand on top of it. He sighed while rubbing his hands down his face, trying to dispel any thoughts of his dream as he stepped out of bed and got ready for school.

***

Stephen squirmed in his chair. He could feel Jareds eyes boring into him and a quick glance to his left confirmed just that. Whilst he hadn’t meant to make friends, Jared had seemed to make it his duty to become Stephens friend. Even though Stephen barely contributed towards it, Jared still seemed willing to make the effort. He’d even been starting to look forward to spending time with Jared, even if it was only for relatively short times.

Recently however Jared had begun acting strangely, he still tried to make conversations, and still behaved like an over eager child but in quiet moments he would just stare. He looked so focused as if he was trying to dig into him and discover his inner workings, it was creepy but for the most part he ignored it and acted like he didn’t notice.

Stephen also didn’t want to admit it but things were strange with him as well. He’d begun having dreams about Jared, and not about a casual meeting at school, he’d dream that they were together. Not just in presence but they’d be hugging or holding hands which had made him wake up in a panic more than once. Not to mention seeing bare glimpses of what he assumed could be colours.

When he’d told his mum about the first one she didn’t shut up for a week, gushing over how he’d met his soulmate and asking when she’d finally get to meet him. He was constantly telling her that they were just friends, nothing more, but she wasn’t hearing it.

There was a rumor that some soulmates would often have dreams of each other, sometimes before they’d even met, and that they’d be able to get glimpses of colour through touch in those dreams. Personally he wrote that off as a load of rubbish along with the whole soulmate thing.

However now that thought couldn’t help but stick in his brain. What if him and Jared were soulmates? Was Jared being weird because he was having the dreams too? Unwanted thoughts started popping into his head and before he knew it he’d worked himself into a panic.

He was breathing heavily and it felt like his shirt collar was choking him, he stood up and ran out the room ignoring the shout of his name. He managed to make it out the front doors, taking in huge breaths of cool air before he felt bile in his throat. He moved a little to the side and over the bin in order to throw up, after he wiped a hand across his mouth before noticing that someone was with him.

He went red with embarrassment as he turned around to apologize, still taking deep breaths to calm himself. He saw Jared standing a couple of paces away with a bottle of water in his hand along with his belongings. Stephen took the water gratefully, glad to wash the bitter taste out of his mouth. Jared then handed him his bag.

“Are you okay? What happened? I’ve brought all your stuff, I doubted you’d want to go back to class. If you want I can get you a note from the nurse so you can leave” Jared was speaking quickly, he looked worried and Stephen could only understand half of what he was saying.

“I’m okay now, I don’t know what happened, I just found it hard to breathe and then I threw up and I’m sorry you had to see that.” Stephen gasped “I’m not going back to Biology, I think I’ll just hang around and wait for my next lesson” 

This was probably the most conversation they’d had with each other and all over a panic attack because they could be soulmates.

Jared looked surprised for a second before he blinked and seemed to come back to himself “Okay then, that sounds good, but are you sure you don’t want to go home? You look a little pale? Do you want me to wait here with you? I’m sure Miss Williams wouldn’t mind”

“I’m sure. My mum’s on a training course today so she won’t be able to pick me up till late. Thanks for bringing my stuff but I just need to be alone right now” He was quiet now, looking down to avoid the hurt look he knew was on Jared’s face.

“No worries, I’ll see you later” Jared dropped the bag by his feet, gave a little wave before walking back inside, shoulders slumped.

Stephen picked up his bag and was starting to walk to his corner of the field for the next half hour before he felt the guilt set in. Jared had been nothing but nice, always considerate of Stephen’s personal space (which was more than could be said for his fellow students) as well as being kind and welcoming. All Stephen did was throw it back in his face.

He could feel a lump in his throat and feel his heart rate picking up, was he really about to do this?

“Jared?” He called, waiting a moment before he saw Jared come back out the school, confused expression on his face. “Can-...Do-” Stephen let out a huff before pulling all his resolve together “Would you like to come to my corner of the field?”

He could feel the panic heighten as the silence went on before Jared gave a blinding smile “I’d love to”

Turning around Stephen started walking around the school and towards the furthest corner of the field, feeling Jared’s steady presence behind him and keeping him grounded as he took each step. He could feel the light radiating from Jared’s smile and couldn’t help but let out a little smile of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like me to write you anything my tumblr is [here](http://sam-winchestear.tumblr.com/) so feel free to send me a message.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [Here](http://sam-winchestear.tumblr.com), If you have any questions or would like me to write you something feel free to shoot me an ask there


End file.
